1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microgripper device for a micro-mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microgripper device employed a microactuator member to directly actuate a microgripper member, thereby generating a mechanically micro-gripping operation of the microgripper member.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,084, issued on Apr. 20, 1999 to Mauro, discloses a cam operated microgripper which includes a microgripper member and a motor member. The microgripper member is a pliers-like member consisting of a pair of resilient arms as a pair of forcepts-like component gripper arms. An end of each of resilient arms mounts to a support block while the other end of each of the resilient arms forming a component gripping tweezer-like structure. The resilient arms are leaf springs which are arranged in their relaxed condition to have the ends spaced apart in a desired manner. In operation, a gripping or releasing movement of the microgripper member is able to grip or release a very small object. However, the resilient arms of the microgripper must be operated by a stepper or servomotor through ramp cams, face cams or rotary cams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,305, issued on Jul. 23, 1996 to Conway, also discloses a microgripper member and a servomotor member for gripping or releasing a very small object. The microgripper member includes a support and a pair of flexible arms. A pair of unmounted ends of the flexible arms is capable of being flexed toward and away from each other. In operation, the servo motor member through a gearbox drives a slide arrangement of the microgripper member. The slide arrangement is adapted to move the unmounted ends of the flexible arms toward or away, thereby providing a gripping or releasing movement. However, the flexible arms of the microgripper member must employ the servomotor and gearbox for a gripping or releasing movement.
Hence, there is a need for an improved power source, in addition to the servomotor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,084 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,305, for actuating the resilient arms of the microgripper member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,915, issued on Mar. 17, 1998 to Suzuki, also discloses a microgripper system provided with a master input apparatus. The microgripper system includes a pair of flexible arms for gripping and releasing a very small object. The master input apparatus employs an electromagnetic generator to actuate the microgripper so that the flexible arms of the microgripper system are able to grip and release the very small object. However, there is also a need for an improved power source, in addition to the electromagnetic generator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,915, for actuating the flexible arms of the microgripper system.
The present invention intends to provide a microgripper device including a microactuator member adapted to directly actuate a microgripper member. The microgripper member comprising an engaging portion, a pair of lateral shifting portions and a gripping portion, and a longitudinal forward or backward movement of the engaging portion is able to actuate the lateral shifting portions for an expanding or returning operation. Thereby, the lateral shifting portions actuate the gripping portion to generate a gripping or releasing movement in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.